The present disclosure relates to no-flow fireproof quick disconnect couplings utilized in fluid conveyance (e.g., hydraulic and fuel) applications that may be required to function in severe, high-temperature working environments. Specifically, this disclosure relates to improvements in several structures thereof that allow such couplings to meet the fire resistant and fireproof requirements of SAE AS1055 and other such related industry specifications with zero or very low fluid cooling flow